When the Angel Fell
by Nalana
Summary: Folken's death from the thoughts of my character, Eluni, should she have witnessed it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Esca and am not makign money off of this. I do own Eluni (the "I" ) and would like it if permission was asked if for some reason you wanted to use her. Thanks :)  
  
/* */ = thought  
  
~*~*~  
  
/*_NO. I can't stop, have to...keep moving.*/_ I rushed down the wall-to-wall steel building. Tears stung in my eyes as I ran, and the purified air burned in my lungs. running through a beam, an alarm went off. /*_Damn these doors! Why must they scan me every time?!*/  
_  
As they finally let me through, I looked at the two ways to go up. /*_No elevators. Too slow, too many people. Where are those stairs?*/_ I looked around before finding the door to the stairwell, my heart pounding in my throbbing head.   
  
/*_Why did he try to stop me? Why did he have to drug me? ME!*/_ Last night, he had confronted me and told me his plans. But, when I has insisted on going with him, he forbade it, and made sure I was unable to follow. It was a shame that what he used wore off a bit too early.  
  
_/*So many doors... where is it?! There!*/_ I spotted the room I was searching for. It was the room in which Dornkirk's greatest creation was held, the machine of fate. This was where the man I sought would be, for the machine and man that was attached to it was what he had come to destroy.   
  
But as I entered the room, I saw the one thing she had dreaded. The commanding strategist stood in front of the boney elder, intent on annihilating. His sword came above his head, and collided with the old man's chest. Somehow, the tip of the blade snapped, and boomeranged back into the heart of the attacker.  
  
Standing in shock I watched as the younger of the two men stand still. He fell downwards continually until his wounded body met the ground in a pool or crimson with a thud. His limbs when like a rag dolls against the cold floor.   
  
A scream of the black-winged-angel's name filled the air. But, it was not my voice. It was that of a younger girl that had come with him. A pang of jealousy ran through me. He had trusted this girl to come and yet he would not let me. _/*Why? Oh. His brother, he's brother's little friend. */_  
  
The thoughts ran through my mind a I flew down the stairs that lead to the ground he lay on, and flung flung myself into the red circle he was surrounded by. I heard him speak his brother's name weakly, and reached down to take his hand, my silver hair falling into his blood. The rage that I had felt and mindless angers seemed so petty now.   
  
I came to remember that what I had missed before. I did not realize the blanket and pillow that he had tucked her in with after administering the drug was there when I woke. I had not thought that the reason he did not want me to be with him was that he didn't want me to see him die. I hadn't realized the squeeze around her hand that slowly let loose.   
  
I had wanted so much to avoid the truth, think of a reason to be angry so that I could rave at him afterwards that I had forgotten the reason for being there. And, now, my superior, mentor, Idol, and friend was gone. He was taken by a world that only knew greed. It was a world I had helped create.   
  
But, so had he. He had lead the world into a war that was meant to bring eternal peace. He had not known the truth than. The lies that the Emperor has spread had given us a sicking hope, and we all had believed.  
  
My mind and soul overflowed with guilt. I wanted to scream, and kill the Emperor again and again if he had not. I wanted to rid myself of the pain I had caused so many innocent. At least Folken had done that by getting rid of the Emperor himself. My heart was glade that at least he could find peace. He'd be with his mother and father now, and his two cat girls.   
  
I brushed my fingers across his tattered black wings. They were a symbol of his heritage that were burned by his wrongs. Yet, they were still so beautiful. It was the second time I has seen them, and I had seen my grandmother's but once. They still took my breath away. The pigment that was slick on them seemed to disgrace them and him. I brushed it away with my fingers.  
  
"Rest, my angel. Rest. You have done your part, and now leave me to mine. I pray you will watch over me now." I spoke shakily, standing, and covering him with the cape on my back.   
I did not know what I would do that time, but I did know that I had to make up for my own sins, to avenge the soul that had been lost to this chaos. Silently, I started to walk out of the room. As I reached the door, one feather still brushed with read fell at my feet. I bent down, picked it up and walked away.   
  
  
Like that feather, my hair never washed clean.  
  



End file.
